The present invention is generally directed to a system for adaptive visual demarcation of note actuators provided on a musical instrument for producing musical notes, according to a selectively acquired tonal scale. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such system which automatically tracks and indicates for the user those note actuators of the instrument which correspond to musical notes within the ordered series of tone components forming the acquired tonal scale.
Musical pieces are composed and played in a wide variety of tonal scales known in the art. Undoubtedly, other tonal scales are still being developed in the art by creative individuals, and will continue to be. Each distinct tonal scale is generally defined according to two characteristic parameters, namely a key signature and mode. The key signature identifies one of the 12 notes consecutively stepped in pitch within one musical octave, as conventionally provided on a piano-type keyboard (the 13th note being the next occurrence of the first note offset in pitch by one ‘octave’ therefrom). Adjacent keys—whether white or black on a typical piano-type keyboard—are actually ‘stepped’ by a half (½) step interval in pitch. Consecutive white keys that are interrupted by an intervening shorter black key disposed therebetween are separated by a whole step interval from one another, while each is separated by a half step interval from the intervening black key. On the other hand, successive black keys are separated from one another either by one or two white keys. In the first case, the successive black keys are disposed two half step intervals (or one whole step interval) apart, and in the second case they are disposed three half step intervals apart.
The use of tonal scales reflects the fact that certain combinations of musical tones are consonant, or mutually complementary and acoustically pleasing, and certain other combinations of tones are dissonant, or mutually discordant and acoustically displeasing. So, except for certain minor transitional stages or for other stray instances, the notes and chords used in music pieces tend to remain within the applicable scales.
Modes denote a relative ordering of certain modal number of notes taken from the 12 notes available in a conventional octave. In many recognized modes, like the widely-used Major (or Ionian) mode, an ordered series of seven constituent notes are used within each octave. The mode is defined in relative terms by the tonal intervals successively separating the constituent notes (or more precisely, the constituent note slots/positions which are filled upon key signature assignment). In the case of the Major mode, counting the first tonal interval as following the first constituent note position, the constituent note positions are separate by a whole step everywhere except at the third and seventh intervals (or between the third and fourth constituent notes, and between the seventh constituent note and the first constituent note of the next octave)—where the notes are separated by a half step. The actual note values for the constituent notes are established only after a key signature is assigned to the mode to fully define the resultant tonal scale.
Thus, a C-Major scale—having a Major mode assigned with a key signature of C—includes as its constituent notes, or component tones, the notes C-D-E-F-G-A-B which correspond notably to seven consecutive white keys on a piano-type keyboard. When assigned a different key signature, of course, the component tones of the resulting Major scale would correspond to a different series of notes. For example, a D-Major scale is formed by the notes D-E-F#-G-A-B-C# (expressed alternatively as D-E-Gb-G-A-B-Db, since the black keys may each be alternatively identified as sharp # or flat b notes).
By way of another example, the well-known Minor (or Aeolian) mode is also formed by seven constituent notes, but with two half steps located at the second and fifth tone intervals. So a C-Minor scale—having a Minor mode assigned with a key signature of C—includes as its component tones the notes C-D-D#-F-G-G#-A#(or alternatively expressed as C-D-Eb-F-G-Ab-Bb), whereas a D-Minor scale includes as its component tones the notes D-E-F-G-A-A#-C (or alternative expressed as D-E-F-G-A-Bb-C).
Numerous other modes are known, each of which designates its own predefined number of notes taken from a conventional octave, and orders them in a series successively separated according to a certain defining pattern. A distinct musical scale (or tonal scale) is established by referencing each mode to a different key signature, much as described in preceding paragraphs.
The mental juxtaposition required to keep up with even a few mode-key signature combinations, then to accurately align and mentally track, an imaginary tonal component template through the successive octaves of keys provided on a conventional keyboard, for instance, poses significant challenges to would-be musicians and seasoned musicians alike. Confusion as to which of the instrument's keys/note actuators are included in the scale applicable at that time invariably leads to error in playing the proper notes and chords of the scale. It also leads to needless delay and distraction as they struggle to remain mindful of the proper keys.
There is therefore a need for measures to simplify the process of ascertaining the particular keys, strings, or other note actuators of a musical instrument pertaining to an applicable tonal scale. There is a need for such measures which enable users to quickly and conveniently identify the note actuators pertinent to the applicable scale, and provide a visual guide for proper actuation of notes and chords within that applicable scale. There is a need for such measures for selective acquisition of the applicable tonal scale and adaptive visual demarcation of the same on a given instrument's note actuators.